Eeveelutions-Aurora
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: Aurora's experiences as one of the seven original Eeveelutions, told from her view. The first chapter tells you about her past experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Eeveelutions-Aurora

_Ms. Invisible_

He is a full two years older than me. And he doesn't seem to recognize me… I feel truly invisible to say the least. I don't know what to think… he was the first pokemon I ever met… and I hated him at first. He was quiet, cold, and despised me. He and his friend Oshawott terrorized me for years. Oshawott would do the work, and he would follow obediently.

But then something changed. He stopped following Oshawott. As a result of this, Oshawott left me alone. He still didn't talk me much… but I felt a deep connection to him I couldn't explain. True, he named me, but I should hate him! He's caused me nothing but grief these years! But he is so dreamy! Sometimes, at night, I see him outside, watching the stars, alone, just sitting there, unmoving for hours. And his quietness… it is so mysterious and makes him seem so cunning! Then he evolved… and he became a Vaporeon, a very good-looking one, mind you! He still didn't talk to me much though… whenever I would try starting a conversation, he would reply curtly, then look away, a clear signal to end the conversation. Every time I started talking to him, my heart would start panicking, and the words would stumble out of my mouth… and he would give me funny looks.

But after I evolved, things completely changed. He gained a new respect for me, and no longer ignores me. True, he is still quiet, but that is part of what is so cute about him… and he always seems to know what to do! As embarrassing as it is to admit this, the first time we locked eyes was only after I evolved. I still remember the pulsing of my heart, and his eyes seemed to see straight into my soul, learning everything about me, my fears, my secrets, everything. But more than that, it seemed that he had acknowledged me. He broke the long gaze, and turned away.

"Wait, Vapor!" I said to him. He turned back to me, and waited awhile, his eyes seeming to be evaluating me. "Can I ask you a question?"

He shrugged, and said, "Go for it."

"How did you come up with my name? Aurora?"

He looked at me, and for the first time, perhaps ever, his eyes softened, and that cunning glint seemed to subside. "Well… when your egg hatched, the flash was massive, and colors were everywhere. Hence the word aurora, like up north."

"Ahh… OK." After that, I remember asking one really big question. "Are we friends, Vapor?"

That caught him off guard. The surprise in his eyes couldn't be hidden. "Aurora…" He looked thoughtful, and smiled. "We are friends." Then he looked at me, and said, "Err, sorry for teasing you before. For whatever it means to you…"

I blinked. That was unexpected… but ok! I was about to try talk to him again, but he was gone, like a gentle summer breeze. I sighed with relief. He hadn't rejected me!

That very day, when I walked inside the house, Renji was standing in the kitchen, chopping up what looked like some lettuce. "Oh, hi Aurora! A friend told me that eeveelutions like friends, so he gave me an Umbreon! Meet Eclipse!"

I looked down by his legs to see a black shape standing at his feet. No… I liked it the way it was before, just me and Vapor… not someone else to compete with…

"I'm Eclipse! Pleased to meet you!"

Oh. He was a guy. Nevermind…

"Oh, I'm Aurora, hi!"

"So… are we the only ones here?" asked Eclipse.

"No… there's Dewott and Vapor… here, I'll take you to them."

"Already here." Just like that, Vapor was standing next to me, so close I could feel his warmth. He turned toward Eclipse, who was one my other side, and said, "Hey, I'm Vapor. You're…"

"Eclipse. What's up?"

Vapor looked at me. "I already like this guy. He's chill. But sorry, Dewott is training outside. But Aurora and I can show you around…"

"Alright."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

Of course, the others came along next, Snowy, Sparky, Cinder, and Ivy. Renji had me and Vapor mentor Ivy and Snowy respectively. Vapor was a great mentor, and I was quite jealous of the attention he paid to the ice-type. He gave her training tips, and sparred with her frequently.

One day, by the lake, I asked him, "Are you and Snowy together or something?"

He blinked, and replied, "No. Why?"

Well, now that put me in an awkward position, and I tried to walk it off, and said, "Oh, just curious with all the attention you paw to her."

Vapor was lying down, and under the sun, he looked very handsome. Not wanting to be caught staring, I tried to walk away, which was a bad decision. I somehow walked right into the lake, off the pier when I wasn't paying attention. I remember the darkness surrounding me, and seeing a dark shape rising to bring me down…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

When I awoke, Vapor was there, his mouth pressed against mine, which was a great, but unexpected feeling. When he saw I was awake, he jumped back, and called for Cinder, who was nearby.

"What… happened?" I sputtered out.

"You walked into the lake, master." Ivy spoke up now, and was trying hard not to laugh. "You were so distracted watching Vapor that you didn't pay any attention to where you were walking. Of course, Vapor jumped in right after you, and pulled you back out. You were passed out for awhile, and we were all really worried. So Vapor opted to do mouth to mouth! Feeling better?"

Vapor looked at me with an unreadable expression, and swiftly turned and walked away without a word. I got up to follow him, but Cinder rested his tail on my shoulders. "Let him be. He was just really worried about you Aurora. He was mortified about losing you, as we all were. But he's like our big brother, and he feels he has to be responsible for us.

I nodded, hoping I hadn't offended him. Then I walked inside the house, and saw Renji cooking up, what was it? Udon I think… anyways, he placed down the seven bowls. Udon was one of Vapor's favorites, so when he didn't come, I knew something was up. After 3 hours, at 9:30, I decided to go look for him.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Snowy, but I shook my head. Some things cannot be done together. She shrugged, and walked back inside. After about an hour of searching through the cold, winter night, I found him. He was sitting on the top of a hill, with a lone tree alongside him, unmoving. He was looking upwards, at the starry sky with the distant moon. I walked up o his side, and gazed down. The lake was massive, reflecting up all the stars in the night sky.

He turned toward me, and again, I felt that nervous pulse of my heart. He looked at me, clearly relaxed, then turned up to the stars again. "What do you think that looks like?" he asked me, turning to look at me. He motioned with his tail toward a ring of stars.

"That… I think it looks… a bit like Oshawott, don't you agree?"

He looked up thoughtfully for a moment, and smiled at me. "I think so. What about that one?"

He pointed toward another band. "How about those?"

I pondered them for a bit, then said, "A little like a heart, don't you think?"

He looked at me, then said, "Yeah, I think so. In fact, it looks almost like a Luvdisc! My dad said that Luvdisc appear when love is in the air… but I don't see any love around here right now at least…" He shrugged, and luckily didn't see me flinch. Ouch!

He looked up thoughtfully. "Speaking of that topic, I really do hope I find somebody eventually… I don't want to be a loner forever. What do you hope to find in a lover, Aurora?"

_Someone named Vapor, who is sitting next to me!_ I thought. Of course I didn't say that. "I don't know… maybe a nice quiet guy who isn't bothered by me, but who's strong and smart, but also sensitive."

He looked at me carefully, then nodded. "That makes sense. But can I tell you a secret?"

I looked at him nervously. "Alright."

"I feel really alone many times, and wish for someone I could talk to whenever, who I can count on. But right now…" he sighed. "I don't really have anyone.'

Cautiously, I wrapped my forked tail around his. "I'm here for you." I replied softly, and he smiled at me.

"You're a good friend, Aurora." He looked as if he was going to say something else, but thought better of it, then. Then he licked me on the ear, the first sign of affection he had ever shown to me.

Then he stood up, and said, "Let's head back home. And Aurora?" I looked back at him, surprised. "Thank you. And try not to walk into the lake again."

Then we raced back home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

That all happened about a year ago, before he asked me if I'd wanted to "spar" with him. Of course, I hoped that's not what he ACTUALLY meant. But really, nobody goes out at night to "spar", so I hoped that wasn't what he meant. After watching the sunset, we went up onto a grassy hill, and then He told me he really liked me, and was willing to see how things would go as a couple. I almost cried with happiness when he told me that, and when we kissed, I felt like I would die from happiness. I don't know where things will lead, but we will always be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Girls' Night Out

"Hey, Aurora!"

She turned around to see Snowy had called her over. "Mm, what is it?"

Ivy was standing next to her, and quickly began talking. "Well, tonight, the two of us decided to try get away from the guys for the night, and go explore the city… well, Castelia City to be exact… I hear it's very Pokemon friendly, even for those who are apart from their trainers."

"Yeah, so we were thinking we would try go around the city, and try get something to eat…"

"Eat? I thought it's run by humans…"

"Well, most stores… but I heard there's a club run by Pokemon that only takes other Pokemon in too… it's supposed to be a pretty upscale place…"

"Oh… I don't know about that…" but with a sigh, she realized that it did sound fun. Even if Vapor wasn't with her… It was February right now, and after that Christmas night, the two of them had grown much closer. Now, they frequently shared the same bed, and although they hadn't done anything much yet… but she hadn't really pushed anything either. "Alright," she said somewhat reluctantly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you guys? To help protect you? I hear that place is a little sketchy…"

"Vapor! I told you, it'll be okay! Don't worry about me!"

Vapor sighed, and said, "Be careful at least, please!"

She nodded, and then gave him a quick kiss. After that, she turned around, and then raced after Ivy and Snowy. Renji lived fairly close to the city, but far enough so it had that nice calmness. It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the outskirts of the city, and they quickly walked along the streets.

"Wow! Three Eeveelutions! I wonder whose they are?"

"Woah! Those are rare, aren't they?"

People were parting the streets to see the bizarre sight of three Eeveelutions walking together. One Eevee is rare. An Eeveelution is rarer. But to see three… yeah, these people likely hadn't seen such a thing before.

Unfortunately, they also attracted some other attention as well…

"Whoah! What do we have here?" The three looked to see who had said that. Two Houndour and their leader it appeared, who was a Houndoom, walked up in front of them.

"We'll buy you adorable girls a drink! I know a real nice place!" the Houndoom said with a smirk.

"Umm, no thank you!" squeaked out Ivy.

He frowned. "That wasn't a question… as it appears _we_ have the type advantage!"

Aurora shot the other two a glance. This was NOT looking good for them. But they wouldn't attack in the crowd. "Alright, slowly walk away," Aurora told the others. They nodded, and backed away from the three Dark types.

Unfortunately, their threes pursuers didn't give up easily. They followed them all the way around the city, until Aurora made a mistake and accidentally led her friends into a dark alleyway.

_Gah! This is how rapes always happen! Not this way!_ The three of them nervously looked back to see their stalkers block the exit. "Well well well," said their leader. "Let's have some fun!"

"No… you shouldn't do this!"

One of the Houndour looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, you see," she said, trying to sound confident, "my boyfriend is a water type! He'll kill you if you try anything funny!"

The other Houndour looked at their boss, then turned to her. "What kind?"

She looked at him, and said, "A Vaporeon. In fact, we beat the Champion together!"

The Houndoom snorted. "Champion beating or not, Psychic type attacks still won't dent me at all."

The two Houndour however, seemed much more agitated, as if expecting Vapor to come flying out of nowhere with his Scald.

"Ah, but what about fairy-type attacks?" A shadow appeared behind the three male dog Pokemon. "You three have been terrorizing those three girls enough! Leave them alone!"

"Ah, but you're forgetting we're fire types too… we don't fear little fairies!"

Then suddenly, a huge flash was emitted, and all six of them covered their eyes. "This way!" The mysterious grabbed onto the three of them and guided them away from the flash.

The three of them were quickly shoved into a doorway nearby, and they heard the door slam behind them. Then the lights flickered on, and in front of them was a Pokemon unlike any they had ever seen. She was white and pinkish, with what looked like… ribbons? Whatever they were, they streamed out behind her. And…

"You three, what do you think you are doing out here in the city alone? This isn't a safe city for anyone… males and females alike with all those gangs roaming around!"

"Geez, we're sorry…" said Ivy. "But what kind of Pokemon _are_ you?"

She quietly looked out the window, scanning for their pursuers. "I'm a Sylveon, and fairy type Eeveelution. I'm only five years old you know…"

Aurora was surprised. Cinder, the youngest of them, was eight years old, and hadn't evolved until about 2 years ago. This Eeveelution was obviously comfortable within her own skin, and she looked like she had evolved awhile back. "Anyways, my name's Crystal. You are…"

"I'm Snowy, and these are Aurora and Ivy." The Sylveon nodded, then looked outside the door quietly.

"Well, I suppose you want to see the club…"

"You know where it is?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a regular there… so I'll be your guide! But keep your eye out for those pesky fire-types…"

And then they slowly walked out the door.

"So… how have you stayed alive this whole time? Do you have a family?" asked Aurora.

"Well… no. My mom, who was a Umbreon, vanished a month after I was born. And my father, who was a Flareon, disappeared before I was even born. I really didn't have anyone, but don't feel sorry for me! I've managed to stay alive, and now I'm pretty happy in general. What about you three?"

Snowy spoke up first. "Well, we live together with four other boys, them being a Vaporeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, and Flareon. And our trainer, Renji. And Aurora here is actually Vapor's girlfriend!"

Crystal shrugged. "Well, that's pretty interesting… I actually dated a Manectric for awhile, but it didn't work out… he was just trying to use me. Anyways, we're here."

The club did look cool, almost like the ones for humans. A bouncer who looked lik an Ampharos welcomed them in. "Ah, dear Crystal. Who are these three?"

She shrugged. "My sisters from out of town. You'll take 'em in, won't you?"

"Ah yes, of course dear Crystal. There are some open seats along the left side. Enjoy!"

She winked at him. "Thanks Ampi!" She turned toward the others. "You three go on and dance, but don't get pushed around. I'll be on the side, and come if you girls need some help." And with that, she walked over to a booth on the side, and sat down watchfully.

Aurora had barely taken two steps when another Pokemon started flirting with her, this time being a Luxray. "Hey, what's up?"

She turned towards him, and saw he was pretty decent looking. Not quite as attractive as Vapor in her eyes, but still pretty nice looking. She smiled at him. "Oh, I'm fine," she said politely. "Even though I'm dating," and she was able to catch his disappointed face, "I'd still like to hang with you for a dance or two."

He smiled at her, and the two of them started to twine their tails and synchronize their feet. Pokemon dancing wasn't quite like human dancing, but it was just as enjoyable to them. After a few good songs, Aurora was panting. So was her partner, as they both sat down near Crystal.

"Oh, what's up Marx?" greeted Crystal.

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Aurora.

The Luxray nodded. "Crystal and I have had our fair share of dances together. But really, I should be going now…"

Aurora looked surprised. "Go where? Don't you have all night?"

"No, unfortunately. My trainer lets me come here for about two hours each night. But I'll hopefully see you two again." He bowed his head, and walked out the door.

Aurora shrugged off the slight stab of disappointment. If she hadn't been dating Vapor, she would have liked a guy like that as her boyfriend. But she reminded herself, _he's not quiet, loving Vapor._ Still, he seemed nice enough.

"So, how is it, Aurora? Fun?" asked Crystal.

She thought about it. She was starting miss Vapor a little. He wasn't nearly as good a dancer as Marx, but that was one of the things that made him cute. "Oh, it's fun… but I think I'll be done for the night."

Crystal grinned. "You're thinking of your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

She shrugged. "Oh boy, Snowy's getting pestered… better go help her!"

Aurora, sat still, her breathing starting to calm down after those dances. _Oh, if only Vapor was…_

As if on cue, her four male friends came walking into the club. First came Sparky, and then Cinder and Eclipse, and then finally Vapor.

They quickly talked to Ampi, then he nodded, and pointed them towards Aurora. She tried to look like she was bored, but couldn't help her excitement as he approached. She noticed the other three come walking up as the boys approached.

"Oh… looks like your friends are here!" said Crystal. She looked at them curiously. "I've never seen male Eeveelutions before… hmm…"

"Oh, you are a Sylveon, aren't you? I read about your kind before!" said Eclipse.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm one of them. You are…"

"Oh right, I'm Eclipse, and on my left are Vapor and Sparky. To my right is Cinder."

She nodded. "I'm Crystal, and I was showing your friends around here... yeah, they don't come around here often do they?"

Snowy shrugged, and said, "Yeah, we don't…"

Vapor groaned. "Whatever, but how is the city so far?"

"Oh, it's… fun!" She didn't mention Marx or the Houndoom pack. "Say, wanna go for a little dance, Vapor hun?"

He stiffened. She knew he dreaded dancing, but with a little persuasion. She added a little wink to him. "Aurora… you know I suck at… alright then…" He sighed

She walked over to him, and they were matching steps very quickly. Vapor was actually doing well, with it being a slow dance. Tails twined, they danced until they both tired. She kissed him as they both sat down. "You've improved, Vappy!"

He huffed. "Really? Thanks…"

The other five were still sitting around, talking, while Crystal was off on the side. Vapor shot Aurora a glance, and slowly whispered, "Should I ask her to join us?"

Aurora nodded. "She saved us all… and she has no family… yeah, let's try ask…"

Vapor cleared his throat. "Aurora told me you saved our three girls… is that true?"

She bowed her head. "It was the right thing to do. I couldn't leave them there…"

Vapor smiled at her. "What do you say about coming home with us?"

Her body looked frozen. "But… I… I don't know… you'd really let me stay with you guys?"

Vapor grinned. "Well, you'd replace Cinder as the youngest, but it'll be fun. Renji's a good trainer, you know. And he'll take good care of us all…"

A tear dripped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. "A family… I'd love to join your group!"

All seven of them cheered.

"Welcome to our team, Crystal!" said Snowy

Aurora wrapped her tail around Vapor's. "Thanks you for letting her join us, Vappy."

He grinned. "An 8th Eeveelution… the more, the merrier!"

The 8 of them all sat around the table, laughing well into the night with stories, and teasing each other.


End file.
